nasu_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacen Valentine
Jacen Valentine is a 19 year-old Magus who is currently a student at the Clock Tower of the Mage's Association. Jacen possesses an Elemental Affinity to Water, and more specifically its sub-element of ice. Jacen's Origin is "Imperfection". 'Appearance' Jacen is a fair-skinned man of relatively average height and a slim muscular build. Jacen has medium length spiky grey/white hair that frames the upper half of his face. He has square shaped eyes that have a bright greenish-blue color, along with a sharp nose. Jacen usually has a fairly emotionless face, with any sign of a smile simply being a small grin or smirk. Jacen's typical attire consists of a long-sleeved blue shirt, along with a light grey cloak, which has a darker grey section on his left shoulder. Jacen normally wears a pair of black, slim fitting jeans, along with a simple pair of sneakers. He also has a necklace with an oval shaped silver pendant. 'Personality' It isn't quite possible to describe Jacen as either "nice" or "mean" as he simply treats others the same way they treat him, and the same could be said for describing him as "good" or "evil" as he just does whatever he sees as the correct course of action, with total disregard of the concepts of good and evil. Although that is true, he also generally abstains from killing unless his own survival or the survival of those he cares about are at stake. Jacen also typically feels some kind of debt to those that have helped him before. Additionally, Jacen has a very low sense of self worth due to his origin of "Imperfection", as he often feels as if he always fails, or can never get anything exactly right. 'Background' Jacen is only the second in his family to be born with Magic Circuits, the first being his grandfather. His grandfather, being the first in the family with Magic Circuits, was obviously far from the most powerful of magi. He had a natural skill for Reinforcement, but couldn't do much else. After failing at even Projection, Jacen's grandfather decided that he would simply take Reinforcement itself to it's highest possible level, and he did. He spent his entire life practicing this one form of magecraft, eventually perfecting it to a level near to true magic. He planned to use this to enhance the Magic Circuits of his descendants, but his own son was not born with Magic Circuits. He was disappointed, but simply took it as a sign to continue making his reinforcement stronger, hoping he would have a grandchild born with circuits. Jacen's grandfather also sought out a wife for his son, one from a family of magi. Eventually, a family with a bloodline that was hastily running dry in magical power agreed to have one of their daughters marry Jacen's father, as a hope to possibly continue their dying line. Years later, Jacen Valentine was born, and did indeed possess magic circuits, but an extremely average amount of them at best. Also, Jacen's mother unfortunately did not survive child birth. Jacen's grandfather, knowing using such a level of reinforcement would likely end his own life, made the choice to enhance Jacen's magic circuits anyway, for the good of his bloodline. The reinforcement didn't go perfectly, as it merely increased the power of Jacen's magic circuits, instead of doing that and increasing their number as his grandfather had planned, and his grandfather lost his life in the process. Reinforcement near the realm of magic, such as enhancing a soul like he was trying to do was simply too much for him to handle, and he died shortly after the procedure, managing to pass on his Magic Crest before passing. This left Jacen alone in the world, save for his father. However, Jacen's father held a great disdain for his son, as he believed him the cause of his wife and father's deaths. Additionally, he was jealous of the fact that Jacen was born with magic circuits instead of himself. Nevertheless, Jacen's father grudgingly raised his son, trying to teach him the very little he knew of magecraft. Jacen never exactly seemed to get anything correct though, to the frustration of him and his father both. Jacen's skills weren't necessarily bad, he progressed quite quickly in fact, it was just the fact that he would never be able to perfect anything exactly how it was supposed to be done. Additionally, Jacen saw no need in continuing the perfection of reinforcement, as he learned everything he could about it simply from possessing his Grandfather's Magic Crest, and wanted to practice his own kind of magecraft, which is exactly the opposite of what his father wanted him to do. When Jacen was around the age of ten, his father's frustration grew to a boiling point. He believed that he could do a better job of being a magus, and passing on the family's bloodline than Jacen. His father tried to murder Jacen, believing that killing him and stealing his blood would grant him Jacen's magical power. Jacen, using the magecraft he'd been practicing, was able to defend himself, and ended up killing his father in self defense. Jacen was devastated by this, as even though his father had never truly loved him, it was the only real connection to anyone he'd ever had. Jacen, after eventually recovering from the event, some what at least, continued practicing his magecraft on his own. He also started to go to school, normal school at least, as he was always home-schooled by his father previously. This continued for several years with little events worth noting, until Jacen dropped out of the school he was in, to become a student at the Clock Tower of the Mage's Association. He did well, normally scoring near the top of his class, but never at the very top. Currently, Jacen is in his third year at the Clock Tower. 'Current Story' 'Abilities' Differing from traditional Magis, Jacen's abilities are largely focused on combat, and very little else. If he were to be given a classification, referring tp him as a "Battlemage" would likely be the correct term. Jacen tends to mix together his close combat fighting skills, his mastery of reinforcement, his own ice-based magecraft, and his intuitive creativity and quick learning to form a highly adaptable and highly effective combat style. Jacen's fighting style is largely unpredictable, and he is an extremely quick learner, meaning he is able to learn his opponent's patterns and habits through simple observation and determine their weaknesses rather easily. This combined with his adaptive, imagination based fighting-style, and overwhelmingly powerful reinforcement allows him to overcome most foes without much difficulty. Due to his grandfather's reinforcement, Jacen's Magic Circuits are of incredible quality. As far as number of Magic Circuits go, Jacen is average at best, but this is made up for by the outstanding quality of the ones he has. As an analogy, it could be said that if Jacen was a car and his magic circuits were fuel, he would only be about a liter or so full, but would be able to travel hundreds of miles just off of that one liter. Jacen practices the martial art of Muay Thai, a kick-boxing like form of combat that employs various stand-up strikes as well as multiple clinching techniques. This is known as the "art of eight limbs" as it is characterized by the combined use of fists, elbows, knees, and shins. Jacen's form of combat focused mostly on striking, and the majority of his attacks employ full body movement/rotation to maximize damage. Jacen is skilled enough with this that he is incredibly dangerous even without the use of magecraft, but when combined with his completely mastery of reinforcement, he is able to do ridiculous amounts of damage. In addition to Muay Thai, Jacen also incorporates techniques from western Boxing and Kick-Boxing into his fighting style, as well as wrestling. Feats such as striking down a tree or punching through solid concrete have become child's play to Jacen, meaning killing someone with a single strike would fall casually into his range of power. Jacen is highly skilled in the use of various weapons, including archery, pole-arms, fencing, and knife-fighting, among many others. This proves incredibly useful, and allows for Jacen to use his ice-magecraft to its fullest extent, as he is capable of using practically any weapon he thinks of at master levels. Jacen's preferred form of combat comes in swords, and knives, including both long, short, straight, and curved swords, as well as throwing knives. Jacen does not limit himself to his preference however, and uses a vast range of different types of weapons to keep his opponents off guard and make himself as unpredictable as possible. 'Reinforcement' Jacen's level of reinforcement has gone beyond just enhancing his muscles and equipment. Jacen is able to easily enhance things such as his eyesight, and even his brain, allowing him to process information at incredible speeds and bolster his reflexes to superhuman levels, to such a degree that he has become capable of reacting to gunfire. He is able to enhance his other senses as well, making both his sense of smell and hearing animalistic at times. As stated above, he is able to enhance his strength to more than sufficient levels to perform feats such as shattering concrete, as he has even shown the ability to strike through most metals. His speed becomes such that the untrained human eye is unable to pick up on his movement, as he barely even registers as a blur. He can also increase his own durability, allowing him to protect himself from an opponents strike, or even minimize the damage from blades and bullets, though he is unable to negate them completely. In addition, Jacen is able to use "long-range reinforcement" and enhance objects or even people from a fair distance away, not requiring contact as normal reinforcement would. This is significantly more difficult than ordinary reinforcement, but because of the extreme quality of Jacen's Magic Circuits, it proves not very difficult for him. Jacen is also capable of the opposite of reinforcement, meaning he can make things weaker. For example, Jacen could make a wall far weaker than it previously was, allowing him to break it with ease, or even weaken an opponent's weapons. 'Ice-Magecraft' Jacen uses ice-magecraft to freeze water particles in the air around him, and shape them into whatever he can imagine. He then uses his reinforcement to enhance these creations, giving them unholy levels of durability and sharpness. This practice can be regarded as very similar to projection, but Jacen's use of freezing water particles requires far less magical energy to perform, and allows for higher levels of creativity, as Jacen is able to change and shape his creations at will, instead of having to make new ones whenever he needs something else. Without reinforcement, these weapons would be fairly weak, but Jacen's immense skill in reinforcement allows for them to easily outperform any metallic weapon. As stated before, he is also able to change the form of these weapons at will, for example, if an enemy were to dodge a sword slash, Jacen would be able to extend the sword into a scythe, causing the enemy to dodge backwards straight into the blade, making for a very unpredictable and adaptive style of combat. In addition to weapons, Jacen is able to make things such as walls and shields for defense. Familiars can also be made with his ice-magecraft, something Jacen does frequently. These familiars can be anything from small animals to large ice-golems, and can be used for a variety of purposes, ranging from recon and spying to high level combat. Additionally, Jacen is able to "overload" his creations with reinforcement, basically pumping them with so much magical energy that they violently explode. These explosions can cause a large amount of damage and work well as a surprise factor. This would be impractical for most Magi, as it requires significant amounts of energy, but due to Jacen's extremely high quality magical circuits he is able to pull it off without all that much difficulty. 'Equipment' 'Pendant -' The Pendant on Jacen's necklace is a Mystic Code that allows him to create a temporary bounded field for defense. It is activated by holding the pendant in one hand, and outstretching the other hand in front of himself. The bounded field appears as a large shield-like projection in front of Jacen, similar in appearance to Rho Aias, although it only has one layer. 'Cloak -' Jacen's cloak possesses an enchantment that gives him a higher magic resistance. The cloak is able to dispel most low-ranking spells fairly easily, though it has no physical defenses. Category:Freezing-Soul Category:Male Category:19 Category:Magus Category:Characters Category:Student